Outside looking in
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: An imute girl named Kira Sokamira learns the secret of the Sohma family, what will happen to her? How did she become imute? What's wrong with her head?T for languae and violence. P.S. I wasn'y thinking bout the Kisa when I wrote this, I just wrote it.YAY
1. Welcome Kira

Hello, my name is Kira Sokamira. I live with my grandparents because my parents died on a trip. Their plane crashed, I can't talk. After that incident, I never talked. I'm imute, everyone who know's me know that I don't talk, but they know what I want to say. I'm in my first year of high school. People don't understand why I don't talk, but they leve it at that. I don't have many firends, but the firends I do have are for life. I have brunette hair, it goes down past my butt. My eyes are blue, very baby blue. My hair is straight, and I always were it in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. Everyday I were bellbottom jeans, that fit perfectly, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt, with a black zip up sweet shirt over it. My shoes are flats, they are black checkard and evey fitting as well. I'm very skinny, but not boney. I'm just right waight and size. This is the story about how my life changed, forever.

It all started when I saw walking home, this boy was running. His hair was strange, it was blonde, and someone with white hair, orange hair, and even grayish hair was behind him. He was looking behind when running, and the people he seemed to be talking to was trying to warn him that he was going to hit me. I stood there and he turned around, **POOF!** An explosion, I was on the ground, and a rabbit was on my knee. The people behind him ran at me, grabbed the rabbit, grbbed the clothes, and grabbed my hand. They pulled me all the way to a house in the forest, they sat me down on the floor, and started to pace the room. I was still in shock. What had just happen, and ordinary day then that?! And now I'm in some persons home. What about my grandparents? Will they be ok by themselves?

"Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma," one of them said to me. I just looked up at him in confusion. "Are you ok?" this Shigure guy asked me, I nodded. "That's good, well this is very strange. A boy turning into a rabbit. Strange to you, but not to us." I was confused and someone else went on, he had hair covering his eye. He walked in after we came.

"So tell us what you thought of what happened, were you scared, happy, sad, what?" he asked me. I just looked up at him, then I looked down. "Can't you speak?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Oh, well I actually should have started off by saying, my name is Hatori Sohma." Just like the last guy.

"Look, just surpress her memories already and get her out of here." said the orange haired kid. I lowered my eye brows, and looked at him angry.

"Now, now, don't mind Kyo." said the Shigure person.

"Yes, don't mind him. By the way, I'm Yuki Sohma." the gray haired boy was in front of me, bending down so we were almost face to face, I remembered that name from my school. Prince Yuki! He seems like a normal boy though, I don't why he's a prince, except his looks. I guess it's a Sohma gene or something. Then the boy who crashed into and turned into a rabbit, came into the room. I guess he was changing because he was fixing his shirt.

"Hello! I'm Momiji Sohma!" sang the blonde haired boy, he made me smile from his friendliness.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." The white haired boy said, sitting on the floor leaning on the wall.

"Eh-ah-uh-um-I'm Tohru Honda." said this girl, she was the only person with a different last name, but what about that Kyo kid?

"I'm Kyo Sohma." he finally said.

"Well, you see, we are different from everyone else. When us Sohma's are hugged by the opposite sex or our bodies become under a big deal of stress, we transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac, plus the cat. I'm the dog, Hatori is the drangon, Yuki is the rat, Hatsuharu is the ox, Momiji is the rabbit, and Kyo is the cat." he explained. I got excited and pulled something out from my backpack, it was my miniture zodiac ordiment set. I loved the zodiacs so much that I took the ordiments everywhere I went, I even made a cat. I thought that the cat should be accepted anyway.

"Oh, so you know the story of the zodiac?" asked Shigure. "And you even added your own cat, how sweet. You see this Kyo, another cat fan girl." I knew he was teasing him, I smiled and Kyo looked over and then looked away. Tohru smiled as well.

"Well, I'll talk to Akito, and don't tell anyone about the whole zodiac thing," said the Hatori fellow, he remembered that I can't talk. "Right, well just don't tell anyone in your way of talking, ok?" I nodded. He turned and left. I got up and then someone pushed me back down, it was Kyo.

"Tell us why you can't talk, bullying? What?" he asked me, I looked at the ground and remembered seeing my parents plane crash, in person, on the news, everywhere. They said that only ten people survived, I always thought, why couldn't they be two of those ten? I began to cry.

"It's ok," said Yuki. "Don't mind Kyo, you don't have to tell us." I nodded.

"So, are you staying somewhere?" Haru asked me. I nodded. "Well, I guess we'll hve to call them and tell them that you're staying here for a while." I looked up, confused.

"We have to, to make sure you won't tell, you'll always be with one of us." said Shigure, I nodded. They handed me a peice of paper and a pen and I wrote, _Grandparents, _at the top, then their phine number underneath. Tohru Honda grabbed my hand and took me up stairs, probably to see if any of her clothes fit me, I only had one change of clothes and my school uniform. I showed her my clothes then she showed me the bathroom, he told me that I was staying in her room.

"What's your name?" Tohru asked me, giving me a peice of paper and a pen, I wrote down my name. Kira Sokamira, and then haded her the paper and she smiled. I went and changed. Shigure called my grandparents already, I just had a feeling.

**With everyone else...**

"So did they tell you why she can't talk?" Kyo asked nervously, he wanted to know what was so wrong. Shigure nodded.

"Yes, when she was little, she witnissed her parents deaths. They died together in an airplane crash. It was all over the news, she saw it everyday or a week after the insident. After that, she just didn't talk. Like if she did talk, then she would die as well, she she hasn't talked in about eight years." Shigure finished, looking down at the floor. Everyone else looked down. I came down the stairs in my clothes, then Tohru hugged me. I was shocked, why was she hugging me crying?

"I'm sorry what happened to your parents." she told me, I started to cry seeing the instant replay in my head over and over.

"We're all sorry, even though we didn't know them, we're sorry." said Haru. Tohru let go of my head, I wipped my tears, picked up my backpack, and walk into Tohru's room. I heard the phone ring. Then footsteps came up the stairs. I was sitting in a ball in the corner. Sounds like everyone is coming, I closed my eyes and focused on hearing.

"Kira, we have to go." said Shigure, I opened my eyes and though, my memories of them are going to be gone. I got up, grabbed my backpack, looked at them, looked down, and ran at the window. I almost jumped out, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back on the bed. I tried to fight them, but they were too strong, it was Yuki, I gave up. They had to get two people to pull me downstair, because every now and then I would try to get away, but they just tightened their grip. Eventually I just gave up all togeher and just walked by the sides, them not holding my hands. I walked on my own free will. We got to the main house, we walked in and I just stood there, I started to back away. Horrible memoires were coming back, haunting my every thought, I just had to get away, but I coulnd't. I fell on my knees and held my head, crying.

"Kira?" asked Momiji. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "We need to get you to Hatori, Shigure! She need to see Hatori now! I think it's her head!" Momiji shouted for them. It took almost all of them to pick me up, without transforming.

"Hatori, we've got a problem." said Shigure. Hatori turned around in his chair and saw me, holding my head crying, and I was grabbing my hair very hard. I don't know what it is about this houe, but my head felt like it was going to explode. I cried silently.

"Hatori? Isn't it hard to work with an imute paient? When you haveno idea what's wrong?" asked Momiji. He shook his head.

"No, I'm a doctor, I find out what's wrong then fix it. That's my job, it doesn't matter if their imute, I mean after all, I figured out what was wrong with Kisa. She never told me anything." said Hatori, still checking me to see the problem.

"I wonder what her grandparents will say." said Yuki.

"Grandparents? What about her parents?" asked Hatori.

"They died eight years ago in a plane crash. She hasn't talked since. I guess it was because she witnissed it, then saw it all over the news." said Kyo.

"Who knows, a mystery..." said Haru.

"Yeah, poor girl." is the last thing I heard, I think Yuki or Tohru said it, but I fell into a dreamless sleep. Not knowing what would happen next or what was wrong woth my head.


	2. What Akito did to Kira

I layed there, Hatori felling my thoart. He looked down my thoat, and saw something that was suprising. Something no other doctor has ever seen, but I knew what he was shocked about. I held my head, and he sighed. Then he looked around the room, I felt like my head was going to explode and I started to cry. I would scream, if I could.

"I know why she can't talk, aside from her parents death. I bet she would talk if she could. Her vocal chords are completely gone. This is the worst thing for a girl her age, and by the scar, she's been missing them for years. That's why she can't talk." Hatori explained, everyone's jaw dropped open, they all quickly closed their mouths because they didn't want to embarrass me. But I didn't care, I just wanted the pain in my head to stop.

"What about her head?" Momiji asked.

"Something here, or someone is hurting her physcologicily. I think it might be Akito." said Hatori.

"Akito..." Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Shigure gasped at the same time. Tohru looked down, very sad. For me.

"Another person he's hurt, how could he!" shouted Kyo.

"Kyo," Tohru started to say, but was interupped by the door slidding open. It was someone was someone dressed in red and had white hair, he looked like Yuki, and he looked gay, literally.

"Hello Yuki and young people!" this strange guy sang, he looked down and saw me leing on the ground. "Hello, I'm Ayame Sohma, and you are?" he asked me, kneeling on the ground. I just grabbed my head tighter then started to cry again, silently.

"Ayame, this is Kira, Kira Sokamira. She's imute, her vocal chords are gone." Shigure told him.

"Kira, this is Ayame Sohma, he's the snake." Hatori told me, I nodded.

"And he's Yuki's older brother." sang Momiji.

"He acts gay with Shigure." said Kyo annoyed.

"He makes men's romance dresses." said Haru annoyed as well.

"He's an annoying brother, but he's supportive." Yuki said, sounding annoyed as well.

"But he's kind!" Tohru added. Then everyone sighed. I smiled, I woud have giggled or even laughed if I could, how I miss my voice.

"Kira is it?" Ayame asked me. I nodded. "You can't talk, because your vocal chords are gone?" I nodded agian. "And your parents died in a plane crash?" I was shocked, how did he know that. "I heard that last name all over the news, I'm so sorry for you," he placed his hand on my head, I grabbed it tighter then cried even more. "I'll be ok." said Ayame. I looked behind him and saw two little kids, one a boy the other a girl. The girls hair was orange and and her eyes topaz. The boy's hair was brown and his eyes a fudge brown. They entered, I'm guessing they heard everything.

"Hiro, Kisa. Kira, this is Kisa, she's the tiger. And this is Hiro, he's the ram." Shigure told me, I looked at them, so young.

"Hello, I'm Kisa. What's your name?" the little girl asked me. They all stared at me, I just stared back.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the little boy.

"Her vocal chords are gone, she's imute. Forever, unlike you Kisa." Hatori said. The pain came back, the pain that made me feel like my head was going to explode. I grabbed my head harder, trying to stop it.

"Are you ok, Kira?!" Tohru shouted, I shook my head. Kisa gave me a pad of paper and a pen from Hatori's desk.

"Tell us whats wrong, please." Kisa begged, I took them from her with one hand. I wrote down that I felt my head was going to explode, Hatori read it and was shocked.

"Kira." he gasped, then he looked at me and touched my head. I flinched, it felt like a bomb going off in my head.

"Kira?" Yuki asked, I could tell that everyone was looking at me worried. Even though I just met them, they were worried for me. My head started to throb again, then felt a pain in my back. I looked behind me and it was Hatori, I looked at him, he stabbed me with a shot. The pain in my head started to disapear, I knew that it was going to be temporary, this pain would last as long as I was here.

"This is only temporary." Hatori told me, I knew it. I nodded. Then someone put my head on their lap, it was Tohru. She was crying. I looked down at my hands then pushed myself up, I placed my hands on her's and with my eyes I told her that I was ok.

"Kira, it's ok now." Tohru assured me, Yuki walked over and handed me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Kira, you don't have to be afraid." Yuki told me. A lady walked in next. She was very elderly, she looked sad as well, then she peered across the room at me.

"Um, Akito would like to see you, young lady." this elderly women, was talking to me. Everyone was looking at me. I just looked up at Yuki, looked around the room, looked down, then nodded.

"Kira, are you sure you want to go, you don't what Akito is capable of doing. He might hurt you Kira, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Yuki, I knew he was worried about me from the sound in his voice. I knew that something happened when I looked in his eyes and and heard his voice, I just knew that he was in pain. I guess I'm an expert in pain after what happened me. I nodded, crying a little.

"Akito is waiting, young lady, Young masters?" the elderly women asked, everyone looked over. "Akito wants you there as well, especially you, master Hatori." she bowed then left the room, they started to leave, I just stood there starting at the ground. Yuki walked back and grabbed my hand pulling me.

"We don't want to upset Akito," Yuki explained to me. "Who knows what he'll do to you if you upset him."

"Akito has a short temper, just stay by us and you'll be ok." Haru said, next to me. I nodded.

"Just, be careful." said Momiji, he was next to me as well. Kyo was behind me.

"You have all of us, he wouldn't dare do anything to you." said Kyo, I could easily tell that he was mad about something. We came to a door, and when Shigure as about to knock, a voice came from the other side of the door. It was a very cold, evil voice. This voice was what I heard when my head felt like it was going to explode. He made my head throb, he made me be in pain, without being near me. They slid the door open, I tried to pull my hand away from Yuki. But he wouldn't let go, I fought and fought, then I gave up.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked when I settled down. Momiji gave me a pad of paper and a pen. I wrote down that Akito was the one who hurt my head. They were all shocked, well, Tohru, Yuki, Kisa, Hiro, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Shigure, and Ayame were shocked. Hatori knew, but Ayame was most shocked, he had no idea what was going on. Hatori told him to let it go, he did. I lowered my head and we all entered.

"Why, hello, Kira. Long time no see." that cold voice, I've only heard it in my head, but I felt like I've heard it before. The figure turned around and I saw his face. I started to hypervenalate.

"What's wrong Kira?" Tohru asked me. I just kept hypervenalating, then I fell. I was on my knees and grabbed onto Yuki and Kyos arms because they were closest to me. I grabbed on hard.

"Akito, what do you mean, 'Long time no see'?" Yuki asked him, finally.

"Didn't you figure it out? Why she hurts when she comes here, sees my face in her mind, and her head hurts from my face? I was the one who took out her vocal chords." Akito admitted, they all gasped then looked at me, shocked.


	3. Kira's alone

"Akito, did-did you really take her vocal chords? At that young of age?" Shigure asked. Akito nodded.

"Why? She was so little, Akito, how could you?" Yuki asked.

"Well, she was sent to me after her parents died, I was supposed to help her. But she only cried and cried, it got on my nerves, so now their gone. She will never bug me again." Akito said.

"Kira, is-is this true?" Momiji asked me. I nodded. They gasped then looked at Akito. He was laughing.

"You silly little girl. You still bug me even when you can't talk. I took your vocal chords thinking I would never see you again. But you're like a boomerang, you always come back." Akito said, he walked in front of me and bent down because I was on the ground, still holding onto Haru and Kyo's arms. Yuki made me let go of him and was standing in front of me. Akito looked at him, he didn't move.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore." Yuki said strongly.

"Yuki, move or I will hurt her."Akito threatened him, he didn't move at first. Then he steped aside, he didn't want to see me get hurt. I kept hyperventilating. Akito went and grabbed the sides of my chin. I looked away then skooted back and I moved behind Kyo, I dragged Haru in front of me. I had to hold onto his arm as well, who knew what could happen if I let go of him hypervenilating. Hatori ran over again with the paper bag, it didn't last long. I breath in and out, deeply. Soon I saw fine. I still hid behind Kyo and Haru on the ground. Momiji was behind me, as well as Kisa, Hiro, and Ayame. Ayame walked from behind me and stepped in front of me.

"Akito it is wrong to hurt this young lady more than you have. I am sorry but I am your elder and there for I think you should leave her alone. She had been through alot and you need to respect that, now, what did you want Akito?" Ayame asked, he just met me and was standing up for me. Everyone was standing up for me and helping me, then Shigure and Hatori got up and stood in front of me.

"He's right Akito. You should hurt her anymore." Shigure said. Then he looked down at me and saw my silent tears rolling down my face. He smiled then looked back at Akito, seriously.

"Akito, I'm a doctor and she needs rest. What she as just been through, is enough. Akito she needs to rest, and she doesn't need anymore pain." Hatori said, he didn't look me, unlike Shigure. But Akito looked at me and I kept hiding behind Kyo and Haru, holding tight onto their legs now. Then next thing I knew, my grip loosened on them, and my vision blurred. I fell backwards, in a pitch black dream. I awoke in a different room, startled at first, sweating. I wiped my sweat and looked around the room, it was my room. I was at Grandma and Grandpa's house, I walked downstairs, and looked around, it was empty. I walked into the kitchen, no one, I went to call for them knowing it wouldn't work. But it did.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" I called. No one still, I heard a familiar, cold, chilly, voice. It was Akito.

"Hello, Kira?" Akito said. I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He pulled out a sergical knife and pointed it at me. Two men ggrabbed my arms and pulled me down, I tried to fight back, but they were too strong so I gave up. Akito put the knife to my throat and started to cut. I jumped up, sweating. My pajama's started to fall off of my shoulders. I was breathing deeply and tried to talk. Nothing came out. It was just a dream. I was relived, got out bed, walked down stairs, and then looked around. I saw Shigure reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Kyo was lieing on the ground. Yuki was sitting at the table doing some kind of work. Tohru was making breakfast, no one heard me. Then Shigure looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Good morning Kira. Did you sleep good?" Shigure asked me, I nodded, and walked over and sat next to him. He continued to read, Kyo went and sat next to me. Tohru went and sat next to Kyo. Kyo and Yuki were on the ends. Breakfast was done and served.

"Kira, do you like leeks?" Yuki asked, I giggled then shook my head. Kyo sighed in realif.

"Don't you miss talking?" Kyo asked me, I looked down.

"Kyo, don't make her cry!" Shigure said. I nodded, answering Kyo's question.

"It must have felt horrible, seeing Akito, and your head." Yuki said, I nodded.

"So do you go to our school?" Tohru asked, changing the subject. I nodded.

"So, are you in the same class as Momiji and Haru?" Shigure asked me, I nodded.

"We can walk to school together!" Tohru sang, I smiled then nodded.

"Do you like school?" Yuki asked. I put my hand out flat, palm facng the ground, and shook it side to side some what fast. This means some what.

"Really, well, you don't have to like it," Kyo said. I nodded. "We should go." Kyo stood up, I took my last bite of breakfast then stood up. Everyone stood up as well.

"Well, I'll see you later everyone. Kira, are you going home after school?" Shigure asked me. I nodded my head. "Ok, just remember, don't tell anyone anout our secret." I nodded again.

"Goodbye Shigure." Tohru said, waving and smiling. I smiled as well. We were walking to school, Yuki looked over at me, I was looking at the ground.

"Kira," I looked up. Yuki was next to me. "Do you want us to be your friends?" I smiled and nodded.

"That's good! I new friend!" Tohru sang, she hugged my head. I hugged her back.

"Tohru, don't sufficate her." Kyo said, Kyo and Yuki sighed.

"Tohru," someone said, it was a girl and she was in front of us. We were at school. "Who's this?" she had blonde hair, but it was darker than Momiji's though.

"Oh-uh-um, this is Kira Sokamira, she's imute and our new friend." Tohru was smiling and stopped hugging me, this girl was in front of me, looking at me.

"I'm Uo and this is Hana." she put her hand to the side and there was a girl. I didn't notice her, she had black hair and black nails. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. I wrote down that I like her nails and asked if she could paint mine that way.

"Yes, we all could go to my house after school and I could paint your nails." Hana said. Uo looked at Tohru.

"Oh, Tohru is she living with you?" Uo asked. Tohru shook her head.

"No, she lives with her grandparents," she sounded sad. I wrote down that I could ask my grandparents if I could live with them so she wouldn't be lonely and the olny girl. She smiled then hugged. "You could ask asfter school!" she sang.

"Um, what's going on?" Kyo asked.

"Kira might move in!" Tohru sang, we were both smiling.

"That's good." Yuki said, they all smiled and then the bell rang. We all walked to class, together, they walked me to class. Then made it just in time for their class. The day bell rang and a was walking to my house with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Uo, and Hana. But then an ambulence rool by heading for my house. I started to run, crying, everyone started to run after me. (A/N: Even Hana ran, I know she doesn't usually run but for this time and this time only she will run!!!!) I just kept running then I was at my house, and so was the ambulence. I ran up to my house and was stopped by a fire fighter. He tried to stop me, but I kept fighting him. Then Kyo and Yuki grabbed my arms. I grabbed my note pad and pen and told them that this is my grandparents house. They told the fire fighter and he let us through. My house was burt, and I couldn't find my grandparents. I searched high and low and couldn't find them. Stretchers came through and their was covers over them. I wrote down that I want them to show me who was under the covers. They told them and showed me, it was my grandparents. I fell to my knees and started to cry, they told my that only my camera, photos, and photo album servived. I was a photographer, and now all I have left of them is my photos of them. I took the bag of my things and we walked to Shigure's house. I was crying the whole time.


	4. Kira and Haru

"Kira," Kyo asked me. I didn't answer but he started to shake me to make sure I was awake, or listening. "Kira listen to me," I looked up. "Kira it'll be ok, you have us. And plus we won't let you get hurt or tell our secret."

"Kyo be nice, she's alone and you need to respect that." Yuki said, I just looked at my camera and the put the strap around my neck. I looked at them then smiled a little. Then continued to look down frowning. We started to walk again, then I hit my head in something, when I looked up I saw that it was Haru. He turned around and looked at me, smiled, then turned. We were at Shigure's house, or my house now. I smiled then ran inside dropped my bag and ran to Shigure. I hugged his arm and he looked down surprised and shocked that I was hugging his arm and crying.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Shigure asked me. I just kept crying silently. Everyone ran in after me. (A/N: If you're wondering why Shigure didn't transform it's because she hugged his ARM not his BODY that's how I see they transform...what whatever.)

"Shigure, her grandparents are dead. She's all slone except for us, she's only got us." Yuki said.

"That's right, they died in a house fire, and she only has pictures and her camera left," Haru said. He was a softy so he walked over to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned around and hugged his leg. "Don't worry, we won't ever leave you."

"He's right, stupid, but right." Kyo said.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Haru said evily. His pupils narrowed and he pulled me away from his leg and lifted me up. He put his bent index finger under my chin and put my face closer to his face. "Hello little lady, wanna have a little fun?" I fell and Yuki and Kyo were in front of me.

"YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE PERV!!!!!!" They shouted in unison.

"Why, is she your girlfriend?" Haru asked them then looked at me, kissed his hand and blew a kiss to me. Momiji sighed and walked to my side, Tohru was running around in circles freaking out of what just happened. Hana just stood there trying to calm Tohru down, Uo was too busy laughing.

"Kira, Haru has a "black side", when he gets mad he gets like this or worse. We can't control him, but no need to worry, just stay away from him when he's like this." Momiji told me smiling.

"Haru you little brat! Leave her alone!" Kyo shouted, I knew he was talking about me.

"But I love her, Kira," he called for me. I looked at him. "I love you!"

"There he goes again." Shigure said by my side.

"Don't worry, he's always like that when he's black." Hatori told me, I didn't realize he was there.

"Kira, will you be my girlfriend?" Haru was by my side, holding my hand, and on one knee. It looked like he was proposing to me. He kissed my hand then I blushed and hid my face behind Momiji. Kyo ran over and hit Haru on the head, I guess he forgot he had my hand in his so he stood up and went to punch Kyo. But stopped, he let go of my hand and started to feel my shoulder, it was dislocated. I was wincing and crying in pain. Hatori ran over and asked what was wrong.

"Haru what happened?" everyone asked. Tohru said "Hastuahru" like someone I know.(A/N: Kaitlyn that "someone I know" what directed to you. Because you say Hatsuharu and I say Haru...lolo!!)

"Her shoulder, something is wrong." Haru told them, mostly focussed to Hatori.

"It's dislocated, thanks to your little sherade. Next time think before you act. We need to get her to a hospital." Hatori said. My eyes widened. I shook my head. Then wiggled free from then, winced in pain, then crawled into a feedle postion.

"Kira, you have to go to get better." Yuki said. I shook my head.

"Please Kira, don't let us see you in pain like this. You have to go." Momiji said. I shook my head.

"Fine," Kyo got up and lifted me over his shoulder. I started to wiggle, still in pain. But my friend died in the hospital. I could go. "If you won't go on your own, we'll take you there against your will." He started to walk away with me over his shoulder.

"Kyo, please, don't make her go against her will." Tohru begged.

"Tohru, this time I think Carrot Top here is right, she's hurt and won't go to the hospital. So we have to take her there." Uo said. I just shook my head.

"We have to get her there. Now, look at her arm bleeding," Yuki said. I just kept crying, stopped shaking my head, then I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred from my tears. I closed them tight, trying to hide myself over Kyo's shoulder. "Now Kira, do you want to go to the hospital?" Yuki askled me. I nodded.

"Kira were going." Kyo told me, he put me down and then they escorted me to the car and I just leaned on the window and cryed holding my shoulder. I was thinking about my family and friends that died, knowing that I might meet them soon with my luck.


	5. Momiji, the killer?

"Kira? Where here." Hatori said, looking through the window and seeing me lean against the glass. I leaned away and let him open the door, I stepped out and Hatori walked me to the doors of the hospital. They checked me into the hosptial, they popped my should back into joint, but kept me there to make sure that I was going to be ok. I sat down on the bed and went under the covers. I fell asleep, but flinched when I felt a hand on my neck, then I felt a breath on her neck. When I turned around, I saw a smiling Shigure. I turned away, then scooted away from him as fast as I could. He giggled.

"Kira, I was messing with you." he said, a tear rolled down my cheek, I shook my head.

"What's going on? Shigure, what did you do to her?" Yuki asked walking into the room, seeing me in a feedle position on the bed crying.

"What's going on? What did Shigure do this time?" Kyo asked walking in. He saw the horrible sight.

"What?" Tohru, Haru, Hatori, and Momiji asked running in. They also saw the sight and gasped.

"Shigure, what did you do to her?" Hatori asked walking over to me, he reached out of his hand to me and I flinched.

"I just walked in, and uh." he started to make an uncomfortable laugh.

"You did something perverted." Kyo sighed out.

"I just breathed down her neck." Shigure was scrathing the back of his head. Momiji walked over to me.

"Don't mind Shigure, he's just old and perverted. We'll make sure he won't do it again." Momiji reached out his hand with a smile. I took it and smiled. I nodded saying thank you.

"It seems Momiji made Kira feel better, mabye she likes him," said Haru with his arms crossed. "Too bad for me."

"Haru, shut up." Kyo said with his arms crossed.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Haru shouted back.

"NO YOU, YOU BRAT!" Kyo shouted.

"Um, Kira is crying you know." Momiji said. I looked at them with saddened eyes.

"Kira." Tohru said, she hugged my head.

"Kira, you like Momiji, huh?" Haru asked in my face, I blushed then looked down. "I take that as a yes."

"Kira, I think we should talk alone please," Momiji asked then to leave smiling. They did. Momiji sighed then looked down. I sat down on the bed and looked down as well. "You know I know that you like me, but why?" Momiji asked, I write down that it was because he's nice and sweet and different. He giggled then smiled.

"I wish you could talk to I wouldn't have to read everything," Momiji said. He read the note and nodded. "I see, you know that being different isn't all that great."

"Mama didn't want me and my sister, Momo, doesn't know me either. I only have my Papa, and you have no one. I'm sorry for you." Momiji looked down. I went and stepped out the window and ran as fast as I could until I reached a cliff. I took deep breathes. Momiji showed up after me.

"You didn't let me finsih," he said with deep breaths. I turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry but we can never be together. It's against the family, family is more important. Kira, I don't love you and I never will." Momiji turned around and walked away I fell to me knees and cryed. Just my luck.

"Kira?" A voice heard from behind, I turned around and saw Haru. I cryed more. "I saw Momiji, what happened?" I wrote down everything and he gasped.

"That is so unlike him. I'm sorry Kira," he looked up and saw me, I looked back, turned around and took a step back. Falling off the cliff, if I can't be with Momiji then I should just die. Haru grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. I started to pull his fingers trying to get away. "Kira don't do it."

"Haru? What's going on?" it was Yuki.

"Haru, tell us now." that was Kyo. I started to slip more.

"Who are you holding?" Hatori was there as well. I'm guessing everyone was.

"Kira." Haru said looking at me, then they rushed to the edge.

"Let go." I said, Hatori gave me some of my vocal chords back. That's what I said.

"Huh." they all gasped. Haru was in such shock that he let go of my hand. I fell and I saw them all cry, I cried myself.

"Why must it end like this?" I asked myself. Then I fell to my death. They ran down and saw my dead body. They all gasped.

"What drove her to this?" Shigure asked.

"I wonder?" Haru asked looking at Kira's face, he placed a rose on her. Her brown hair covered in her blood and her blue eyes with her giant pupils, Haru bent down and closed her eyes lids.

"I know what drove her to this death, a one way love." Momiji said with a tear in his eye. He only said that so Akito wouldn't hurt her, he didn't know that she would kill her self. She died alone, with a broken heart and broke many hearts as well.


End file.
